We Were Just A Fantasy, Right?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Gumi Megpoid was a regular girl, of course, before she got recommended by her aunt and started working as a Vocaloid from age twelve. It was also this time that Gumi met one Luka Megurine. Of course, how Luka is, Gumi admired the pink haired girl from a young age and their relationship began and evolved. But what if this ends in tragedy rather than the happy end Gumi hopes for?


**_Hehehe! I'm back with another Gumi and Luka story! XD I was inspired, about a week ago I think, to write this and I plan on making it somewhat slow, doing two or three chapters with the Ages noted in the beginning, like the first two or three will be when they're 12 all up to sixteen or seventeen. Or longer! But seeing as the other Gumi and Luka story I made was pretty good, people liked it, I thought I'd do another attempt at this couple so enjoy people! :)_**

* * *

 _I couldn't tell you where it started or how it started or even why it started all I can tell you is it happened and it was something I hadn't known been waiting for me. I can still remember the way we met, young and stupid both of us at the ripe age of twelve, both so new we didn't know the world enough didn't know when stop or maybe it was the belief that we thought nothing COULD stop us. I could tell you the way her lips moved, speaking my name whether in her normal voice or in her soft, whisper as the room became warmer and we became exhilarated._

 _I could tell you how her pink hair had grown down to the small of her back, I could tell you how her blue eyes resembled the faded denim of the jeans she so much favored. I could tell you how her singing would stun me repeatedly, no matter how many years I spent listening to it. And more than anything, I could tell you how much I loved her, loved her so much I couldn't stand and how I loved her until our ending. But first, for a reader of course, I should go back, shouldn't I? The only question is, how far? Oh well, let's start at age twelve, shall we?_

* * *

 _Age Twelve_

"Gumi! Gumi!" I blinked looking up from the dirt path beneath my feet to meet, one of my many friends, IA's wide light blue was huffing a puffing, her thin legs carrying her quickly with a small Kaito and Gakupo dashing after making her smile when she took a look over her shoulder.

"Yo!" I cheerfully greeted as I stared at IA while gripping the straps of my rucksack my mother had bought for me the previous day despite school coming half way to a close, being it the middle of May and the heat was already starting to get to us and the teachers in school. I could help but be a bit cranky, for I wasn't one for heat and my mother, father, brother and even little brother would laugh about how I was cold blooded but I always felt a tiny tinge of hurt inside me at that comment.

"Gumi!" IA could only pant out my name when she then bent over as if she was catching her breath, which she was mind you, her bag tilting forward o her back as she bent that way then she straighted looking at me with a smile, still panting however. "Wanna hang out today? Mama can come and give you a ride to my house so you don't need to walk in this heat. Kaito, Gakupo and Macne Nana too! Do you wanna come?"

"I'd like too, seriously, but I have to go get Ryuto before Gumo get's him and then blames me for not getting him sooner. Plus it looks like it's gonna rain soon." I said as my eyes instinctively shifted up at the sky looking at the dark cloud gathering and closing in quick but slow in their pursuit it felt as I looked back down at IA who was smiling crookedly.

"I understand! I'll catch you later then, okay?" IA asked smiling as she tilted her hair, her white hair shifting with the movement ad I nodded.

"Definitely! Hey, don't be afraid to call me when I get home!" I exclaim, happiness budding and exploding in my chest along with my stomach as I looked at IA who smiled more nodding.

"Alright. Bye-bye!" She gave me a light wave then took off running and with smiles from Gakupo and Kaito, the three took off leaving me behind and I sighed out feeling that happiness still tickled, aching as it went through my stomach and veins thickly.

I began walking again listening to the crunch of dirt beneath my shoes as I moved along again, my hands still clutching the straps of my rucksack when I looked up, the faint shape of the elementary school seemed close but so far. I geared my muscles to run but a sudden perfect drop on the ground stopped me as I looked down at it in surprise then up only to feel a droplet hit my cheek and I felt an actual, genuine smile curve my lips as more drips came down before I snapped myself out of it when there was footsteps coming towards me ad tensed, thinking it was Ryuko and Gumo but when I straightened my head my eyes met blue eyes that had a detached look to them, long pink bangs framing her face with hair that just lightly brushed her shoulders but became surprisingly curly at the ends just barely, like a ripple.

We stared at each other, me in awe-probably because I couldn't hide my stupid emotions- and her in mild surprise as we stared at one another and I let out a squeak when the rain kicked in coming down fast with a loud whiten noise like sound as it hit the ground. I couldn't stand here looking around, at her, forever! But the it occurred to me that, yes, I most certainly could.I opened my mouth to speak to this mysterious girl, whom I'd never seen before, her own lips parting slightly when loud steps and a whine got my attention.

"Gumi! What the hell were you doing? Ryuko is soaked from waiting for YOU!" Gumo shouted over the rain making my eyes rip from the girl to my brother, who's green eyes flash with annoyance and Ryuko's large, bright green orbs peered at my from his growing bangs with an apologetic look.

The grass on either side of the dirt road, seemed to tremble with the amount of rain pounding it as the dark clouds finally covered every bit of blue and Gumo grabbed my hand yanking me towards him, past the silent girl who stared at me still, intently. I opened my mouth, yet again, but I couldn't get a word to her for Gumo pulled me away and let me tell you I never got angry at Gumo, or tried not too, but it was hard NOT to be pissed with him right then.

When we'd gotten far enough away from that pink haired girl, who'd looked just barely surprised at my little scene, I yanked my hand from Gumo's roughly. I was well aware I was soaked, my clothes clung to my skin with each movement I made and while it wasn't unpleasant it wasn't fully pleasant either, it was like both, but I glared at Gumo who was staring at me with anger clouding his face. Yes, I left Ryuko out there. Yes, I didn't move fast enough. Yes, I got distracted by this new girl, who, I never even spoke to! Yes, I screwed up! But he had no RIGHT to yank me away like a child!

"The hell!" I screamed over the rain while Ryuko looked at him reaching out taking my hand but my anger refused to acknowledge it but knew it was there as I glared at Gumo.

"That's what I want to say!" He snapped then stopped, abrupt, as I glared as he blew out a breath and turned walking. "We talk at home, I don't want a screaming match in the rain."

"Fuc-Screw you!" I shouted aware of Ryuko looking up at me but Gumo kept walking and I huffed feeling angry, honestly, at the lack of a fight with Gumo.

"It's okay, Gumi. I like the rain, it's nice! It's fun to sit and walk in it." Ryuko said soft so I was lucky to even catch his words over the gushing of rain.

"Still. I know I was wrong, I shouldn't have left you out there. You're only five-"

"Six!"

"Six. You shouldn't be standing outside the school, alone, anyone could've taken you." I told him then squeezed his hand softly as he looked up at me with those wide eyes and I bent down picking him up, a bit awkwardly because of my bag, but settled him on my hip after adjusting him a few times and he smiled at me. He was getting to big, much to big, to carry but still he was my younger brother and I wanted to keep holding him like this, for a little while longer. I sighed, mentally of course, then started walking again with my feet dragging against the wet Earth, slightly reluctant to get home now. Though I walked slowly, liking the rain, Ryuko didn't complain once.

* * *

"Gumi! I can't believe that you left Ryuko out there!" I sighed. Here we go. AGAIN. I looked up at my mother, her name being Sonika, was a famous but now retired singer but we all got our looks from her- Our green hair, though our eyes were a regular green our mother had light green though that didn't matter. Green is green, right? My aunt, Prima, sat at one end of the table lightly picking at her salad as her dark green eyes slid from Mom to me over and over, her dark black bangs lightly hanging in her face.

"It was an accident and, guess what? I was on my way there!" I shout throwing an arm out to Ryuko who, up until then, was happily eating his taco and looked up then at Mom uneasily. "I was about to pick him up, ran into someone and surprise fucking surprise who comes waltzing up? This asshole!" I point at Gumo this time while Prima leaned across the table covering Ryuko's ears. Too bad Dad wasn't there, he'd send me to my room in a damn HEART beat.

"Still! You knew to pick your brother up! You don't waste time like today and-God I can't deal with that! What if he'd been taken, Gumi?" Mom demanded as her eyes narrowed on mine and I couldn't help but pale at the thought of my little brother being taken but shit, what could I do? I was late! I knew that! But it was an ACCIDENT!

"M-Mom, M-Mr. Hiyama waited with me until Gumo or Gumi came. I wasn't alone." Ryuko spoke up in my defense as I shared a small smile with him. Of course Kiyoteru Hiyama would wait with him, seeing as his little daughter, Yuki, went there.

"And aren't we lucky he was, but Ryuko you don't understand that circumstances you were under when Gumi didn't get you." Mom said this in a placating tone with Ryuko but he got riled up quick and fast as he glared at her lightly, as not to piss our mother off further, but he jumped onto his feet in hi seat.

"I was SAFE, okay? Leave Gumi alone!" He shouted stomping his foot hard silencing Mom who's lips parted gently and Ryuko sat down promptly beginning to eat his rice with meaningful movements and I felt a smile twitching at my lips when they all stared at him in amazement. My six year old little brother just put them in their place and...God I was so proud of him! Despite the smile twitching at my lips I felt a clenching, roiling movement that made me feel sick and I stood up making my chair grate against the floor.

"May I be excused? I don't feel very well and would like to lay down." I state when I looked at Mom, then Gumo and Ryuko when Prima seemed to know her place here and jumped into it.

"Of course, Gumi, dear." Prima said smiling but her eyes all but told me how we'd be talking later but I didn't mind that one freaking bit.I loved my aunt Prima, very much, to the point that it felt like Prima was an older sister rather than an aunt to me.

I turned on my heel walking through the kitchen door, through the living room and turned gently to the right as I darted across the living room to the stairs, climbing up them quickly doing my best to keep my footsteps light and quiet. Though there was soft thumping from the balls of my sock clad feet as I moved up the steps, pushing with the balls of my feet and once I get up to the top I run down the carpeted hallway, which felt good beneath my socks but I ached to tear off the stupid things and once I got in my room, shut the door I did so.

I pulled the socks off welcoming fresh air to my bare feet, which I wiggled gently hen moved my toes smiling with delight. I untied the tie of my uniform, pulling it off slowly like I watched my father do once before when I was five and smiled. I unbuttoned my shirt shrugging out of it and wiggled my skirt off letting it pool at my ankles and walked across to my dresser pulling out a t-shirt with Pusheen the Cat on it and wiggled on my, not surprising, Grumpy Cat pants on that my friend had managed to make me. I don't know how but I wore them every night without fail. I turned my tv on, turning it on low listening to the murmur, as I turned to my bed sitting on it and grabbed my star shaped pillow resting my chin on a point as I stared at the screen. My door opened and Prima just breezed in like air itself ad I wondered, as I tore my eyes from the tv to look at her, if I'd ever be that graceful in walking.

"Gumi!" She then gave my name this special tone, not a shout nor a squeal but whatever it was pleasant and made joy, excitement, well in my chest and tighten my stomach with happiness whenever she did it. She shut the door then moved to my bed, which was by the window and sat down smiling as her dark shaded eyes danced like leaves in the forest as she stared at me. "Gumi, I know you have a beautiful singing voice."

Oh god. "What did you do?" I asked evenly as possible but she must have saw my tightening fingers on the pillow when she took my hand from one with a little difficulty but held it tight looking at me.

"Gumi, I told a producer friend of mine about your voice and I showed him that singing video of you when you were six and they fell in love with your voice, sweetheart." She then stroked her hand down my hair smiling gently. "They want you to start singing, darling. You don't have too but at least come with me tomorrow, belt out that voice an we go home, make a decision and that's the end of that."

"If I won't even let Mom do it why would I do it with you?" I asked curiously but on edge as I stared at her and she smiled gently.

"Because, unlike your mother, I won't push you to be perfect like she does." And like that I was sold. I smiled at Prima who smiled back at me, both of us holding a look like we were co-conspirators and, in truth, we really were and maybe it was this connection I had to Prima but I loved her enough to go through with this at least one time.

"So this is going to be a one time audition thing, right?" I asked tilting my head looking at Prima who nodded enthusiastically, so enthusiastically that her black curls bounced softly.

"Yes yes!" She grabbed my other hand and my pillow drooped against my torso as she held both my hands tightly as her dark green eyes sparkled enough to near match mine.

"But...there's other singers out there, Mom worked as a Vocaloid until she had me and Gumo then Ryuko..." I mumbled looking down pulling my eye brows tight together then looked at Prima. "You're working as a Vocaloid too, much better than me..."

"Darling, others your age are being scouted, even those adorable Kagamine twins at age four they're being scouted but it's your time now. They never looked for yu because IA, Yuzukari, Big Al, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Flower and so many others are so out there with their singing that they're noticed more, you just never sang in front of others, darling. That's why they didn't know what talent you had and now they do. It's time to shine, Gumi Girl." Prima explained but squeezed my hands softly as I looked her and then felt a soft, slow smile curving my lips and I was sure I had a sad look with this smile but Prima squeezed my hands tighter looking at me with hope in those eyes. "I know you'll do good."

Then she enveloped my in a tight hug and my mouth was pillowed by her shoulder as I closed my eye taking in the soft smell of vanilla and cake batter that clung to my aunt. "But what if I'm not good enough?"

"You'll be good enough, darling. You'll be somebody, whether as a Vocaloid or not, I have the feeling you'll be good enough to go places. Don't ever doubt yourself, Gumi. You can make this yours, hell, you can make _anything_ yours, but with time and determination. You just need a little nudge on the right road and I'll be there for you. Every step."


End file.
